Lost In Translation
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: She traveled to the states for a vacation, which soon turned into a nightmare. She was alone, trying to survive the living dead. So when she meets up with another human, she was thrilled, only problem is she doesn't know English that well...life sucks for one Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Translation**

**Summary: She traveled to the states for a vacation, which soon turned into a nightmare. She was alone, trying to survive the living dead. So when she meets up with another human, she was thrilled, only problem is she doesn't know English that well...life sucks for one Kagome Higurashi.**

**Crossover: Walking Dead/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rating: M**

**Speech/Talking:**

"English"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese" _

**Chapter One**

She didn't know when it started, just that Yuka, Eri and Ayumi and her were sitting in their room gabbing away in their native tongue, Japanese.

When the screaming started.

They had all turned to her, eyes wide with fear, they hadn't even really wanted to go with her to America, to Atlanta at that yet she had convinced them. It was their last year of college, one last hurrah before they graduated and moved on in their own lives. One last adventure before real life tore them apart.

It was their shared life long dream, to go to America at least once. A bucket list wish.

The fact that their college was was footing the bill only sweetened the pot. Slap a 'Study abroad' label on anything and it was paid for.

"_Kagome?" _She pulled herself from her thoughts and gave her best friends a strained smile.

"_I'm sure its nothing.."_ As if to contradict her someone began pounding on her door yelling in English, damn her for not really paying attention in that class...on the very few occasions she had made it to them.

Ayumi jumped from the bed and was at her side. _"She says someones attacking her, she needs help."_ Ayumi had always gotten top marks in every course, so she had been their unofficial translator since landing in America.

They were in college, where English was an option as a second language. They assumed everyone had a basic understanding of the language, it was mandatory from Elementary school until HIgh school. Too bad for her that her high school days had been taken over by a shattered jewel and putting it back together.

She was at a middle school level...at best.

"_Should we help her?" _Yuka and Eri huddled next to each other as the woman continued to bang on the door. Like all groups of females they subconsciously paired off, Yuk and Eri were like sisters just like she and Ayumi were. They just got along better with each on a deeper level than everyone else.

They were all the best of friends there were just certain bonds they had with each other that they didn't share with everyone.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip, America was known for its crime rates...which was why they were in the nicer part of town...so...

She straightened her shoulders, old habits dying hard. _"We need to help her." _She moved to the door and opened it, the woman fell at her feet cradling her hand to her chest. Blood stained her clothes as she scrambled inside the room.

She was crying and whimpering in pain and fear. She quickly slammed the door shut and locked it before turning back to the sobbing woman.

"You okay?" She mentally winced at her choppy if not embarrassing attempt at English.

The woman merely sobbed as she cradled her hand closer to her.

She was going into shock.

Kagome quickly fell into nurse mode. _"Call 9-1-1. Someone grab me some towels and fill the ice bucket with hot water we need to clean the wound and stop the bleeding." _

When Kagome looked at the womans hand her eyes narrowed, there on the hand was a bite wound.

A very deep bite wound.

Kagome frowned at this, this wasn't something you saw on another human being very often. It looked like whoever bite her took off a good chunk of skin.

'_A demon of some kind'_ Kagome thought as she inspected the wound more. She could feel something from the wound, but nothing evil...just something...dead?

Things were getting weirder and weirder...

Kagome bit her lip as her Ayumi gave her what she asked for with a smile, _"Here you go Kagome..." _

"_Thank You!" _She flashed her friend a smile, and picked up one of the towels soaked it with hot water. She then wrung the water out and gently dabbed at the wound and try to clean it the best she could.

She then took the other towel and ripped it into long pieces before she started to wrap it around the woman's wounds. This is the best she could do for her, she should get to the hospital as fast as she can.

She looked like she lost a lot of blood already...she didn't need to loose anymore.

"_We should get her to a hospital..." _Kagome muttered to her friends, they were looking at the still sobbing woman.

"_I would say..." _Yuka whispered back, looking at the woman. She had a bad feeling about her...she just couldn't say what.

"_Come on.."_ Kagome put her hands on the woman's arms to get her up and walking. The woman listened without complaining or saying anything as Kagome led her down the street.

"_You have too nice of a heart Kagome..." _Yuka said to Kagome, _"It is going to come back and bite you one of these days..."_

Kagome just smiled, _"Then I will bite back." _This caused all four of them to grin, they all knew Kagome would bite back and fight for anything she believed in.

"_Now...lets find that hospital..."_

What Kagome didn't know was that bite...would end her world as she knew it...she would learn things and see life in a new way.

It all started because of that bite...

* * *

**Kage AN: Oh yeah buddy! ZOMBIES! Gotta love them. I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I did! Yuki too, well when I wasn't noming her brains that is. :P**

**Yuki Note: uggg... - braaaaain! My pooor poor brain! TAT I have...two more..NO...THREE MORE...things to do with Kage...then I want to get two things of my own out tonight...-head to desk- my brain is going to be soo fried...damn you kage...damn youuuuuuu!**

**Kage: Bite me :P**

**Yuki: Too far away...and I might get infected... :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They had barely made it two block before all hell broke loose, literally. Fires, accidents, screams, people mobbing people.

Eating them!

It looked like a scene from that one movie her brother had tried to get her to watch...Dawnly Dead? All in all she knew it wasn't safe on the streets. With a grunt she shifted the injured woman's arm around her shoulders.

Sweat dribbled down her brow as she glance at her friends, all three were clinging to each other in pure fear. Pale faces, sweat...they were in shock. They had never seen such horrid things, such cranage.

She had.

So she took charge.

"_We need to get of the street, now. Be quiet, we can probably hide in that pharmacy." _She nodded at a small pharmacy, it had bars on its windows which would be good should those things attack. It also had medical supplies so they could tend to their 'patient.'

The three girls could only mutely nod, pure fear running through their veins. Ayumi moved from the three and lifted the woman's other arm around her shoulder. They needed to move now, while they were unnoticed.

"_Let's go!"_ The words were hissed and it snapped the other two out of their stupor, Ayumi never rose her voice so it was a shock. They moved in a tight group, clinging to each other as they crossed the street. Once or twice one of those things looked up from its bloody feast yet didn't move, far too interested in shoving warm bloodied flesh into their mouths.

As soon as they made it to the door they tried to push it open only to realize it was locked.

"_Shit." _The fowl word slipped from her lips with ease, Inuyasha had influenced her very much in the past. She furrowed her eyebrows, she hadn't planned on the placed being closed. It was only common sense to lock your doors when shit hit the fan!

Yet she had learned many things in the past, and improvising was one of them. She glanced at Ayumi and then at the other two who were whimpering and clinging to each other.

With dread settling in her stomach she bannged on the glass door, hoping to god someone would open it. "Help!" She hadn't learned much in school but she knew the basics! She held her breath waiting, hoping. Yet no one came, the only ones who took notice of her were those things and they were slowly starting to shuffle towards them.

"_Ayumi I need you to hold her weight, I'm going to try and break the lock."_ It was an old door, pure glass with only one lock. It worst came to worst she would break the damn door, there was a cage around the door, no doubt to keep out intruders in the night who would break in and steal the goods inside.

She threw her weight against the door, it shifted but did not budge, she tried again and again and had the same result.

"_Kagome they're coming!" _She glanced back at Era's panicked voice and swore under her breath. She moved to the gate and shut it, loosely tying the chain that was used to chain it shut around the gate, without the actual lock it was the best she could do.

She jerked back as one of the things slammed into the gate, rattling it. She stared at it in awe, it was a woman, was. Half her face was gone, leaving behind a bloody mess that showed off the glinting white of bone. Her clothes were stained with blood...

She was dead!

She had no aura, no spirit, she was just there...she shoved her powers into the walking corpse, being reminded of Kagura's dance of the dead. There was nothing there...her powers would not work on these..things!

To test her theory she shoved a bit of it into the very tips of her fingers and brushed them across the cold clammy flesh of the woman, nothing. Not even a flinch.

"_Don't touch it!"_ She was yanked back by a frantic Era and allowed herself to be pulled away from the gate and turned back to the task at hand. Getting into the pharmacy!

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Kage wrote this chapter...but I am working on the next one...I already know what I want to do...so now just have to type it. Hope you all liked it. Read and Review! **_

_**Kage's AN: Yup, this was totally influenced by the Walking Dead game. I TOTALLY recommend it to anyone and EVERYONE. I have never before in my LIFE been so emotionally involved with a game. So yup, please do R&R should we keep going with the game storyline or not? Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? :D **_


End file.
